A Glimpse at a Perfect Love
by angelofjotunheim
Summary: The legendary Wolverine returns to the X-Mansion.


Another Rogan one-shot. (AU) In this story Rogue has already successfully learned how to control her mutation.

Credits to my amazingly talented friend Dustin (Instagram: wolverine_official) who started us off this beautiful roleplay scenario and suggested the title 'A glimpse at a perfect love'. Starring him as the amazing James 'Logan' Howlett. :3

* * *

The metal gates swung sideways as I neared the school, as though it was expecting my return. I drove my bike all the way in, stopping somewhere near the main doors of the school.

Pulling out the keys from the ignition switch, I tossed them into one of my back pockets, sniffed the air slightly. No one realised I was back.

_Good. _I thought, my boots crunching up the gravel beneath me as I walked towards the big oak doors. I pushed them open, the smell of sweaty teens stinging my nose. I cringed slightly at the pungent odour. But the next scent that hits me, it made me forget the events that had happened recently.

My inner Wolverine was howling in happiness. _Her scent. I'm finally home. _

* * *

**_Ten seconds ago_**

_Click._

I heard a pair of keys jangle slightly as they were being pulled out of the ignition key switch.

The sound of gravel being crushed under a pair of heavy military boots.

The wooden doors creaked open just under the room I was in.

A few slow, hesitant steps into the main hall was taken.

I smiled as my feet dragged me down the stairs.

_He's back._

* * *

He had strode through the main doors of the Xavier institute, confused and saddened by the past day's events, yet his mind burned for one thing and one thing only: To be back with his Marie, where he belonged. Her scent filled his nostrils and as he walked down the hall, he heard that lovely voice speak his name.

Marie had dropped what she had been doing for the past one hour, rushed down the long flight of stairs and turned the corner. Her eyes met his, her lips curling into a bright smile as she stood there.

"Logan!"

Logan's hard and saddened expression turned to one of deep happiness as their eyes met. He'd longed for her every second they'd been apart. "D'ya miss me darlin'?" He smiled. His body felt as though it was melting as he took her into his arms.

"No." She cheekily replied, knowing fully that he knew what she really meant. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly tip-toeing, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body and the hug they shared at that moment. She whispered, almost inaudibly. "Of course ah did, sugah."

He chuckled, resting his forehead on hers, sharing breath with her, urging for her from every part of his body. Gently, he planted a long, slow kiss on her lips. Students whispered and stared as they walk by, some stopping to watch with cheeky smiles plastered on their faces. It was no concern to him; the rest of the world did not exist at that sweet moment.

She let her fingers run through his hair, slowly moving down to his stubble and stroking gently, her lips moving in sync with his, enjoying the feeling and ignoring the stares. She heard someone clear his throat, but she paid no heed to it. Instead, she pressed her lips hard against his.

Logan released a low groan and kissed her even harder. After kissing deeply for many minutes like this, he finally broke the kiss and looked into her shining brown eyes. " I love you more than life itself, Marie." He brushed her strand of silver hair behind her ear and cupped her soft cheeks in his rough hands.

Marie blushed, face flushed as she heard the words she'd been longing to hear from him. She placed her hand on his, looking straight into his deep eyes. " Ah can't ask for anythin' better than that sugah."

He smiled. "Neither can I, darlin'." He held her hands in his. "Wanna get to our room? I have a lot to talk about... Probably won't get much sleep tonight..." He looked down briefly, sadness washing across his face as he remembered the events of earlier in the day.

She shyly nods, her grip on his hands tighten, letting him take the lead as they walked up the stairs. Moments later Marie found herself sitting on his bed, cross-legged as he closes the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed, having a seat facing her and taking her hands into his. Logan was so happy to see her again, to simply be in her presence. "How's it goin' since I've been gone, darlin'?" He rubbed her hands with his thumbs.

She smiled, looking down briefly at their interlocked fingers, then looked up at him. "Well, nothin' much has changed... 'cept that Bobby keeps tryin' to get closer to me... " She muttered, more to herself. "But ah know who my heart truly lays with."

Logan couldn't help but let out a growl. "That little ice prick needs to freeze himself before he ends up on my bad side." A dark anger gleamed in his eyes for a moment, then subsided.

Marie giggled, her heart melted as she saw him becoming protective over her. "He knows now who ah really belong to." She leaned her forehead on his, drawn in by his delicious scent like a moth to a bright flame.

He smiled upon hearing these words come from her.

_She's mine... She's really mine…_ He thought happily.

He rested his forehead back onto hers and breathed her scent in deeply. "I think it's time to turn out these lights and make up for lost time..." He bit his lip and slid his fingertips up her thigh, the powerful urge and passion for her becoming harder to control.

She smirked slightly, her hands guiding his up her body, her skin tingled with delight as she felt his warm hands on her bare skin. She pulled him closer, never wanting to leave his strong, protective arms.

He ran his hands all over her, laid her down and covered her with kisses, completely intoxicated, his dark eyes flickering with flames of passion. With his heart beating out of his chest, Logan undressed her gingerly, taking his sweet time, admiring every inch of her body.

Marie nibbled nervously on her lower lip, her fingers gently running down his rugged face, down to his tensed neck, then to his muscular chest, only stopping at his abdomen, her eyes still locked onto his. She let out a small gasp as she felt his warm skin on hers, relishing in the fact that he was back by her side once more, to protect her, to love her. All this while, she'd locked up all her feelings for him. Now, she would let herself be free, and for the first time, she felt pure happiness.

She was his to claim now. There was no holding back.

He reached up and turned out the light, never leaving her sparking gaze. The way she looked at him drove him crazy... Then again, everything about her did. He wrapped her up tightly, kissed her deeply and took her with all of the passion in his being.

She was his, and he was hers.

Their perfect passion burned all night long, their groans and jagged breathing filling the room until the sun peeked through the curtains. They lie tangled up, bodies locked together like perfect puzzle pieces. He smiled and uttered breathlessly. "I love you Marie…" He kissed her cheek, holding her in the strong sanctuary of his arms.

Body spent, she smiled up weakly, getting lost once more in his deep, dark eyes that had attracted her to him in the very first place. She tilted her head, planting a soft kiss on his nose. "Ah love you too Logan..." Marie sighed happily. She'd finally have the courage to utter those words. She snuggled closer, leaving nothing, not even a pocket of air between their bodies.

Logan smiled brightly, holding her tight as they drifted off to sleep together, knowing that he was the luckiest man in the universe. There wasn't too many times in his life that he would consider happy; but this was the one that blew them all away.

She was finally happy, and so was he.


End file.
